Un soir d'Halloween
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: OS écrit pour le soir d'Halloween de l'an dernier, publié sur mon blong mais pas sur FF. Hypnotisé par sa chevelure qui danse au gré du vent, son visage qui se penche au-dessus lui et plus rien n'avais de plus important que cette envie un soir d'Halloween - Laisse-moi ton corps...


**Un soir d'Halloween**

**Ce soir, il pleut des bonbons, les enfants crient et se déguisent, c'est la fête, c'est Halloween. L'équipage avait accosté sur une île pacifique il n'y avait aucune marine à l'horizon, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était s'amuser, se faire peur, rire et se saouler. Tout le monde c'était regroupé dans le centre ville, des guirlandes ornaient les bâtiments, des feux d'artifices par là, des monstres par-ci, des araignées par-là et des citrouilles par-ci. La ville entière c'était abandonné à cette fête non catholique. La pleine lune s'imposait très haut dans le ciel noir et sans étoile, elle éclairait fièrement la place comme une façon à elle de participer à cette mer de joie. Le son d'une danse un peu folle résonnait à des kilomètres mais au-delà, c'était le calme total.**

**Un quai ce laissait bercer par la mer, quelque clapotis, des poissons qui se battent non loin et des bruits de pas qui grince sur la plate-forme instable. Elles avançaient et poursuivaient leurs buts lentement, prenant tous leur temps comme le rythme d'une simple et banale promenade. Et dans une bouteille de verre tenu à la main, le liquide alcoolisé battait son plein.**

**L'homme s'assit au rebord, il retira ses chaussures, pose son alcool et fit balancer ses jambes à la merci du vent, la mer qui menaçait de s'élever pour les mouiller. Il sifflota un moment puis il prit un minuscule petit caillou et le lança à la mer, le bruit en était amusant. Il réitéra son geste souriant bêtement de son jeu tout aussi bête. Il fini pas détacher trois objets précieux qu'il gardait attaché à sa taille, il les posa avec délicatesse près de ses chaussures, bu une gorger du liquide rouge et s'allongea sur le pavé froid. Le ciel devint sa seconde occupation après la mer. Il commençait à observer les nuages gris et sombre qui se déplaçaient avec silence et aisance. Rêveur il dessine des cercles sans sens dans le ciel noir, des cercles, des lettres, n'importe quoi. Mais de nouveau il souriait. Calmement, il descendit son bras pour aller le faire rejoindre l'autre lové derrière sa tête, son corps décontracté, il tenta de fermer les yeux. Rien qu'un moment. Rien qu'un instant. Et tout se brise.**

**L'air changea d'odeur, elle en devint plus amère, plus toxique et plus insupportable à respirer. Et comme dans une continuité, des signaux de fumer passa sur son paysage trop calme mais apaisant. Il soupira.**

**Des pas claquèrent sur le pavé près de lui. Une chose l'enjamba, une chose, cette chose, cet homme, ce mordu du tabac. Assied sur son bas ventre, il éjecta une énième fois une bouffé toxique. Le vent lui souffla dans les cheveux et lentement il s'était penché sur le premier homme. Il fit frôler leurs lèvres et tout en écrasant sa cigarette sur le pavé d'à coté, il fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche impassible de l'autre. Leurs langue s'entrelacent, se câline, se domine, s'entre tue. Le baisé se brise soudainement, ils en avaient oublié l'importance qu'été de respirer. Mais sans avoir envie d'attendre, l'homme aux trois boucles d'oreilles attira son vis à vis en glissant tendrement sa main derrière sa nuque. Ils se scrutèrent de plus près, leurs pupilles parcours respectivement le visage de l'autre. Puis ils repartirent dans un baiser langoureux presque passionné et étrangement sincère. Ils réitèrent leur besoin agaçant d'oxygène, la respiration quelque peu saccadé, ils se contemplèrent avec chacun leur regard le plus profond. On pouvait lire dans chacune de leur pupille, qui se dilatait par trouble, un désir, une envie et tout un incendie de passion.**

**Le second homme se redresse et enjambe de nouveau le corps du premier. Ses pas s'éloignent de deux ou trois. Et un briquet s'allume.**

_- Tu as trop bu ?_

_- Non, c'est Halloween_

_- Tu voulais me faire peur ?_

_- Ça n'a pas fonctionné_

_- C'est que tu n'es pas partie assez loin_

**Le briquet l'agaça, il laissa tomber celui-ci, se retourne et demande à l'autre homme de s'approcher puis il lui murmura.**

_- Impressionne-moi, Halloween ne m'a jamais fait peur_

**Amusé, le premier homme recula son visage du fumeur inconditionnel, il prit son menton du bout des doigts, redressa sa tête et encra son regard dans celui de l'enfant qui n'avait peur de rien.**

_- Laisse-moi ton corps et j'te l'ferai trembler jusqu'à la moelle !_

**END-**

31/06/12 01/11/2013 14:23


End file.
